


A home in the rocky wilderness

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Fanart, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: They endured enough misfortune to last a thousand lifetimes. From now on, in this new world, they are free, free, free.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eightbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> New world happy endings!!! ie the only kind of happy ending this wretched trilogy will ever give us, so we make do. I don't actually like the general concept of the post-LR novel, but oh boy do I enjoy the idea of cattle ranchers Fang & Vanille. So here it is. Regardless of one's headcanons for the new world or even opinions of LR as a whole, I think we can all agree that the platonic ideal of cattle ranchers Fanille is a good and wholesome AU and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> PS You must've changed your url since signups and I couldn't access your letter! I hope this is fine, going by the kind of things you requested for your other fandoms?


End file.
